elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Lining
Enchanted armor |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild side quest |QuestID = TGTQ01 }} Silver Lining is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must recover a silver mold for Endon, a silversmith in the city of Markarth to solidify the Thieves Guild's influence in The Reach. Background Endon had a silver mold stolen while it was en route to Markarth. The item in question was taken by a group of bandits led by Rigel Strong-Arm and brought to their hideout at Pinewatch. Objectives #Speak to Endon the Silversmith #Enter Pinewatch #Recover Endon's silver mold #Return to Endon Walkthrough After completing five small jobs for Delvin or Vex that are set in Markarth, Delvin will request that the Dragonborn travel to Markarth to find a man with great influence in the city. Travel to Markarth and enter the Silver-Blood Inn. Endon is the initial quest giver. The Dragonborn must retrieve a silver mold from a group of bandits in Pinewatch shack just to the east of Falkreath. Once through the door to the shack, go to the basement and find the bandit named Rhorlak. If Rhorlak is bribed, he will reveal the location of the button. He can also be killed if the conversation option "tell me where it is, or else" is chosen. He is a relatively weak NPC. To the right of the eastern bookshelf and behind the table is a small red button on the wall. When pressed, the bookshelf will open (there is a note on the table that will tell you there is a hidden room behind the bookshelf). There are two possible ways the Dragonborn can go through the caves to get to the mold. One is to simply kill all the bandits on the way there. The second is to sneak past. The quest area is obviously designed to allow the player opportunities to sneak around the bandits. Follow the hallways, beat all bandits, and move into Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary. Proceed through the halls, killing or sneaking past the bandits. On a broken sarcophagus in the last room is the silver mold, along with some leveled loot. Right in front of the sarcophagus is a pressure plate, which triggers a spike trap. Exit back into Pinewatch through the door behind the sarcophagus. *This is the longest quest out of all special jobs for the Thieves Guild, unless the Dragonborn already found the mold, which makes it the shortest. Journal Trivia *You must complete 5 Thieves Guild extra jobs in Markarth before Delvin or Vex will give you the job. *If Rhorlak is successfully bribed during conversation, it is possible to pickpocket the back from him, as well as a few extra that he may have already been carrying. *One of the Stones of Barenziah is inside the Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary, before the sleeping bandit, behind a locked door to the west. The chest in the same room is trapped. *The treasury room contains a chest of leveled goods, different types of ore, silver and gold ingots, gems and a good amount of gold so you will be paid for your efforts. *You will receive a level-dependent amount of and other level-dependent items. Endon will also be available as a fence. Usually he will be wandering around the nearby streets of his home. *Depending on how much you know beforehand, you can go through Pinewatch, collect the vital loot and instantly complete this job as soon as you talk to Endon. be:Срэбная нарыхтоўка de:Ein Silberstreif es:Cobertura de plata ru:Серебряная заготовка Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests